


Statue of Male Nude

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [304]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Model Derek Hale, sculptor stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/02/19: "metal, fill, ash"





	Statue of Male Nude

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/02/19: "metal, fill, ash"

The sound of metal on stone no longer filled his studio. Stiles polished the marble under his fingertips with artist's delicacy.

He no longer needed his model, Derek, to be there, posing. Stiles wished Derek _were_ there, but he couldn't ask for such a thing.

Stiles knew every part of Derek by heart. Every muscle, every notch, his birthmark, every scar was preserved, cherished, in Stile's memory. He didn't need the actual living breathing beautiful Derek standing there naked for reference.

Staring at his fingertips colored white as ash, the renowned sculptor Stiles Stilinski believed he had fallen in love.


End file.
